I'm With You
by Dark-T-K
Summary: Goku's heart is torn when his wife dies. Now he falls into depression and no one is there to pull him out. Will any one be there to catch a fallen hero?
1. Death Falls on Shattered Dreams

I'm With You

By: Dark_T-K

Why is everything so confusing? 

Maybe I'm just out of my mind…

I've been lost for awhile now. My thoughts are jumbled so I can't think straight. My friends have abandoned me for what I am. Even though they knew it for so long, it bugged them that I would never be normal. I stand alone I guess, even Vegeta has gone his separate ways…

I've fallen into despair and no one wants to pull me out. I've tried to figure out my life…but all I can come up with is nothing. My two sons, they are living their own lives while I…I rot away in this cage I used to call a home. Ever since she died, I haven't been the same.

I'm listening, but there's no sound…

Ever since ChiChi died, the spice of life is gone too. I don't sleep much; I can hardly eat. I've been too depressed for any real training, for which Vegeta was disappointed in. I tried to go back, but all I can do is remain how I am. My friends don't understand and for this, they abandon me out in the cold.

I don't even know who I am anymore. Gohan tells me I'm a great fighter, but what did fighting ever do for me? Goten says I'm his father, the man of great strength and power. A man to look up to, and respect. If all of this is true, then what happened.

I Don't Know Who You Are…

For weeks now all I've done is sit in my room and look out into the scenery. I can't do much else, I'm no longer who I used to be. My sons have given up long ago to get me to do anything, and I'm sorry I'm such a burden to them. That's why I've planned to end it all. Put a stop to everyone's burden. To end my suffering…

I think of what Vegeta would say to me, about being a soft-hearted fool. A weakling… In a way I am, I can't live in a world of loneliness, I can't live without my heart.

I get off the windowsill and walk over to the bed dresser. I open it and pull out a velvet blue box. I sit down on the bed to open. Inside is the blade, the blade that will end it all. ChiChi got this from her father as a tool of defense, now I will use it to finish off my hopeless life. I am nothing but a lost soul, one who cannot live in the real world anymore.

Somebody save my life…

I pick up the blade and examine it. It really is beautiful. Nicely made, shape point, this will have no problem stopping what little of my heart remains. Deep in my soul, I know this is what I want. No one will hold me back because no one cares. I wish they did, then this would have been harder…but now it's time. I lift the blade up, tears race down my cheek as I say one last goodbye as I thrust the blade deep into my heart.

(Gohan's POV)

I walk into my dad's house. I feel really sorry for him. Ever since mom died he just hasn't been the same. He hasn't eaten much since then, so groceries visits are few to seldom. He never trains anymore and that worries me. He's been a shell of himself ever since…

When mom died, everyone chipped in to help dad recover. Nothing helped. We tried everything and nothing worked. Soon his friends gave up, and stopped visiting the house. They were afraid to see my dad in the wreck he is. Vegeta hit dad almost as hard as mom did. He had the audacity to tell dad to get over it, then threatened to never come back. That was a move that made everyone regret even more. The dad I knew had died, and his body was failing to keep up. Once Vegeta left, all hope of his recovery vanished and Goku became the dead soul he is now.

Now all he does is stare out into the horizon. He doesn't speak, he doesn't eat, and he hardly sleeps. I'm worried he'll die of a broken heart. Goten and I have stopped trying to force him to get better, because the results are horrible.

I leave some of the things I picked up from the store on the counter and head up to see my father. I won't do much I know, but if he is going to die, I want to see him as much as I can.

I walk in to see my horror. My dad had just stabbed himself with mom's blade. I race to him and pull out thew senzu beans in the side drawer. I can feel my dad's life force start to slip away. I give him the bean and the wound heals. He's unconscious though, and it begins to dawn on me.

My dad can't take it anymore.

I pick up his light form and race over to Capsule Corp. I've got to talk to Bulma, she'll know what to do. 

I get there and race inside. Bulma inside her lab working on more gizmos. She sees me and gasps at the thin frail form I have laying in my arms.

"What happened Gohan?" she asked in fear. I pant heavily and somehow find the strength to speak.

"He…tried to…to kill himself…" I gasp out. Bulma gets up and has a tear roll down her face. She like me, thought dad would get better. 

"Let's get him to a bedroom. I'll get some sleeping pills." We both can't take this. This man in my arms, he's no longer the person we remember. It pains us to know he suffers so much. I can only hope we can save him before times runs out on us…


	2. To Hear the Truth

I'm With You

By: Dark_T-K

(Goku's POV)

I was saved by my son once again, from a fate I choose. I never expected him to come home; that was a mistake on my part. A mistake I will soon rectify. As much as I love Gohan, he understands so little. I was swallowed by the darkness a long time ago…I should be allowed to die like everyone else.

But I'm not…

I can't be like an earthling because I'm not. They won't let me go because I'm not good enough for death. Why can't they leave me alone. I want to rest in peace. I want to be buried six feet under. I want to be with ChiChi again.

But once again I'm denied this…

I'm not allowed to die, because I will be missed. In my opinion, that would be false. I'm a burden to this world. A handicapped bum. A piece of trash needed to be thrown out. 

Somehow Gohan doesn't see eye to eye. It's his mother in him. He feels the need to protect those who can't like I used too. Somehow, I know he won't let me pass on without a fight. 

Gohan hasn't allowed me to be alone ever since that day I wanted to end it all. He has someone in my room constantly watching. The first day he even persuaded Bulma to strap me down to the bed for safety measures. He definitely takes after his mom. Even though he's being overprotective, I can't blame him. I'd do the same thing. 

Gohan…how I will miss you when I'm gone. I wish you could understand that I can't stand this world. I want to go to other world to be with ChiChi. Why is it that before all this happened I could do what I wanted, now I'm treated like a kid. I can do hardly anything.

Day in and day out, Gohan would sit in my room watching me. I'd stare back not knowing what to do. He'd never speak to me, I guess he's ashamed of my cowardly behavior. Goten has also visited me. He brings flowers to brighten up the room, and chocolates if I want them. How I will miss them.

(Gohan's POV)

I watch him every day, waiting for a sign. What does he want? Why doesn't he want to live? Was it something we did? He'd never answer any questions. He'd sit in silence and watch me with a pained expression. It says to me 'Why?'

He continues to look like this everyday. He won't listen to reason and he won't turn back. I don't know how much more I can take. Soon I crack and I break down in front of my father.

"Why can't you see you're still needed here?!" I scream out with tears leaking down my face. He doesn't answer. "You think mom wants this, but I bet she's upset with you! You're choosing to give up life to live with her when everyone here still needs you!" I said angrily, tears running freely now. Dad, for the first time in ages, speaks.

"You don't understand…" three words was all it took. He was right, I didn't understand.

"Maybe I would if you told me what is wrong?! You've pushed away everyone because mom died, now you want to kill yourself! I don't see how or why you'd want to do this when everyone is worried sick that you'll never pull through." Dad actually listened and what surprised me more was that he was getting upset.

"No one needs me anymore. I'm a has-been. You're here because I'm your father, but you'll get over my death in time. You did with your mother…" Goku said unhappily.

"I lost my mother to a disease. I can't loose my father to his own work. You mean too much for me. Mom would have wanted you-" he snapped.

"You wouldn't know what your mother wanted! I was there when she took her last breath! I was there for her final words! She told me she'd be waiting for me and she still is! Why can't you understand I'm no longer needed like I once was!" Goku shouted angrily, large tears rolling down his face. 

"I do know, because mom sent me a note telling me to take care of you. To help you through and make sure you live to ripe old age! She wanted you to be happy!" I snapped. Dad looked confused. "She said to live on and remember her! Not sulk and try to join her! If you'd have listen to me none of this would have happen." I said as I stomped out the door slamming it shut.

That night I wondered if I did the right thing by telling dad what my told me. Would dad listen and try live, or would he not believe me and still go.

Only time would tell… 

The next morning I run into Bulma in her lab. She is tired but she smiles warmly at me.

"I don't know what you did Gohan, but it worked." I look at her in shock. She pointed over to the large park next to her office. Inside was my dad. Tons of animals and dinosaurs were around him looking for attention. The look on his face said enough.

"I don't believe it…I actually did it." I said in amazement. Bulma nodded and hugged me gently.

"I was shocked to see him eat this morning. But this was truly heart stopping. He hasn't been out of his room ever since and now look at him." Bulma said happily as she and I watched my dad play fetch.

"I guess all he needed was a little push." I said. Bulma looked at me. "Last night, mom came to me and said I had done enough, that she'd talk some sense into dad. She said he can miss her as much as possible, but he can't cause his family and friends even more pain." Bulma nodded.

"She knew about his suffering for along time now Gohan. I believe she tried everything she could to stop him but failed." I agreed whole-heartedly.

"She said dad was suffering from more than just one wound on his heart. Not only did mom dying affect him, but the loss of his prince really hit hard. Dad couldn't stand the pain and wanted to end it all…" I said mournfully.

"One thing you are forgetting Gohan is that your mom wouldn't let Goku go down without a fight. That's why she gave him two handsome sons. She had to leave someone behind to help him through life." Bulma said.

"Son or no son, Kakarott will always need his closet friends to keep him together." Vegeta said as he entered Bulma's lab. I nod at him.

"You're right Vegeta. Maybe it's time we stopped thinking about him healing, and work on what's bothering him…" I say.

"Healing a broken heart must start at the beginning. He's already started, now I will help in the process." Vegeta said walking into the park. Goku saw Vegeta and froze. Vegeta began to speak and dad seemed to relax even more. In the end, they both hugged and I could see that dad's healing had just begun…

T.B.G.

Author note: I hope you all like this. I have one more chapter for this story so PLEASE send me ideas. This writers block is killing me. C-ya later.


	3. Dreams Brokens with A Broken Knife

I'm With You

By: Dark_T-K

Life goes on,

Like it never ends…

(Gohan's POV)

It was like a miracle sent from Dende. Dad had gotten his act together and was living his life anew. It was nice to seem him up and running again. Mom talking to him really had an effect on him. Even though he has a long way before he'll ever be able to train with Vegeta again, it doesn't matter.

As I watch him now, he sits outside instead of inside. Before it was like he was scared to see what the world had to offer, or what it had to take. He told me before that going outside didn't feel right, that something out there wanted to hurt him. So he never did go outside after that.

Now he's outside a lot. He walks along the river path and into the forest where he learns to love life again. I find myself tagging along just keep him company. He seems content with just that. I too feel that it's just enough for him to be like this, and I won't push him and harder.

Don't want to loose to loneliness…

I planned on asking dad if he wanted a party, to see his old friends again. He doesn't respond and shuts himself into his mind. He's been tender on that subject for awhile. It's like he's a different person now. 

Vegeta and Bulma come over all the time to check up on dad to make sure he's happy and healthy. I know there's more. They're worried dad will retract into depression again. I worry too, but when you see how the small things make him happy, then worrying is the last thing in your mind.

In order for dad to have company while I'm away, we bought him a dog. He at first was a little skeptical and tried to give it back, but now he loves it. He names the dog Subaru. He enjoys her very much. For once I thought he'd finally finish healing, but I was wrong. That week something far worse hit dad, hard…

Dad and I were walking to the carnival. Pan was out with her friends while Videl went to work. I was out of school and I luckily had a test tomorrow so I didn't have to grade anything. Dad was prancing around like a giddy stallion. He was very cute.

Bulma and Vegeta decided to tag along with Trunks and Goten following up the rear. They too were happy Goku wanted to go into public, and that he was happy about the carnival. We all smiled as dad wolfed down tons of cotton candy.

Even though Dad hadn't trained in ages, his power didn't decrease in the slightest. Instead, Dad stored it all so it wouldn't began to drop. It was a smart move, he's just as strong as he was before mom died, and almost as happy. That's when it happened.

My dad noticed a kid playing with a machine that it shouldn't have been. He told it to me but I said someone would notice it. He relaxed, until the ride the kid had been messing with exploded. Screams were everywhere. People began panicking and running towards the exit. Vegeta, myself, Goten, and Trunks looked all over and tried to stop the fire from spreading. More explosions happened as the rest of the ride began to catch fire. That's when Bulma called out.

"Gohan!" I turned around to see Bulma down on the ground looking frantically for something. Then it hits me. My dad's missing! I race off to hopefully catch up to wherever he ran off to…

(Bulma's POV)

After the explosions, fire blazed out. Gohan and the others raced to help while Goku and I stood to the side. I notice Goku was trembling. Oh no! Goku didn't like crowds, and he definitely wasn't ready for this. This disaster wasn't what we needed, especially since he was so far into the healing process. I go to his side and tried to get him to talk.

He was scared stiff. I stood next to him trying to comfort him, but he was paler than a ghost. I noticed that he began to hyperventilate. He didn't know what to do. Something in his head clicked and he raced off. I screamed at Goku to stop but he didn't. Goku disappeared into the tents. I called out to Gohan.

"Gohan!" Gohan looked down puzzled then noticed what happened. He flew off looking for Goku while I took off in the same way Goku ran. Vegeta and the two boys stopped helping when firemen arrived on to the scene and began looking for Goku themselves. Trunks ran into me while I searched.

"Mom what's going on?" He asked.

"Goku's run away. He panicked when the explosions went off then ran off. We have to find him before something else happens." I told Trunks. He nodded and flew off quickly in his own search for Goku.

I keep looking around when I heard a women scream. I race over to the scream and see Goku laying on the floor, a knife in his shoulder with a man standing above him. The scream must have attracted the others because they all came. I knelt down beside Goku and pull out the knife. Gohan landed first. 

"What happened to him?!" Gohan screamed. He was scared Goku was already dead. I feel Goku's pulse for good measure.

"Relax Gohan. He's still breathing." I say. Gohan knelt down beside me, a tear sliding down his face. Vegeta landed with the killer in hand, I didn't even notice he left.

"I saw this man running away and figured he was up to something. He-" Vegeta stopped as he noticed his down comrade. Vegeta growled at the man. "What did you do to him!" Vegeta snapped shaking the man. 

"He ran into me! I was going to rob the women when he came out of nowhere and ran into the knife!" The man said. Trunks and Goten landed next and raced to Goku's side. Vegeta lifted the man higher and shook higher.

"This better be the truth or you won't get to see the next sun rise!" Vegeta growled. The man whimpered pathetically and Vegeta tossed him into a brick wall, which knocked him out.

"Is he going to be okay Bulma?" Goten asked. I nod and try to roll him over. Gohan helps in the process. I see the front of his shirt is filled with blood. The wound was deep into his left shoulder, and he continued loosing blood.

"We need to get him to a hospital now. He's loosing more blood by the moment. One of you needs to get an ambulance over here." Bulma said. 

"Why don't we carry him? We'll get him there faster if-" Trunks said but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Goku's loosing blood and he could loose to much if we fly. The ambulance can stop and bandage Goku." Trunks silenced himself. Goten took off in no time to find the ambulance needed to save his father's life. I can only hope he makes it back soon.

(Goten POV)

I race over to where the explosion took place. Firemen had finally gotten the fire under control and medics were tending to the injured. I landed and raced up to one of them

"Please you must come with me!" I begged with one of them. One of them looks up then stands up.

"What's wrong?" He asks. 

"My father was stabbed in the shoulder with a knife by a robber. He's bleeding and he needs help quick!" I pleaded. He nods and motions one of the available ambulances to follow me. I start running off with the ambulance in tow.

(Gohan's POV)

Goten was taking to long. My dad began coughing up blood as we waited for Goten to return. I was so upset with myself. 

"I shouldn't have left his side. He wouldn't have panicked if I didn't run off." I whisper. Bulma glares.

"Don't start Gohan! It's not your fault. You did what you thought was best. We didn't know any of this would happen. All we can do now is hope Goten comes back soon." Bulma snaps reassuringly. I nod solemnly. I still blame myself.

Just then Goten arrives panting. We look up questionably looking for the ambulance, only to hear the breaks of a large white van stopped. Men got out and raced over to dad's side.

"Don't move him!" The medic said to his partner. They cut off Goku's shirt and began bandaging dad's wound. "We need to put pressure on it so we can stop the blood flow." The medic said. I place my hand on the patch and hold it. They nod thankfully and began to administer the pain-killer and some other kind of drug into dad's body.

"How did this happen?" the other medic asked. "He's too far away from the explosion to be hit…" He said.

"That man over there was robbing a lady and my dad ran into him getting the knife in the shoulder." Goten said. The medics grimace but continue wrapping Goku's shoulder. 

"We'll need to get him into the ambulance. But we don't have any more stretchers." The medic said to his partner. 

"We can use that cart there." I said pointing to a small cart with a flat top. The meds didn't have time to argue so we loaded my dad onto the cart and they whisked him off to the hospital. 

I knew dad would be fine. I worried more that dad would break everything he just did to heal himself. I was worried that all our hard work would be destroyed…

T.B.C.

Authors Note: I hope this quenches all your thirsts. I won't be writing for awhile cause I've got school. I'll try to up date everything real soon. C-ya! 


	4. Injecting Happiness

I'm With You

By Dark_T-K

The small group waited patiently as doctors worked around the clock on Goku. Their hearts all hurt and their guilt swelled. No one could believe it was possible for bad things to happen on the one day Goku decided to go outside.

(Gohan's POV)

I felt so guilty for what had happened today. I should have never agreed to dad leaving the house. I sighed knowing this. Dad was the one who asked to leave. He wanted to go out again. Bulma had suggested we take him to the carnival. I reluctantly agreed. I knew dad would love to have some more fun into his life.

Vegeta had snorted when dad pranced around happily in the parking lot. We all had forgotten what it was like when dad was happy. Seeing him act like a ten-year old again made us all very pleased.

But it all had to get ruined didn't it? On the one day dad wanted to leave the carnival had to have a major accident. Gods I don't know if I can stand dad being depressed again. It was hard enough the first time. If he were to fall again, and didn't get back up…I can't even stand the thought of what he might pull.

It had been three hours since we came to the hospital to wait for dad. He was still in the emergency room for what reason I do not know. Doctors leaving and reentering told us they were just fixing tissues and repairing muscle. They also said dad was a lucky one. If the blade had gone down half an inch more, it would have hit his heart.

I sit there contemplating on what to do next. Bulma and I have agreed that it's just to much of a hassle for dad to live out by himself. No one is around to watch him and with the new condition someone has to be there to watch him constantly. So we moved him into Bulma's house. He didn't approve at first, but as time went by I think he appreciated it more than he thought he would.

"Son family?" A doctor called. Goten and I jumped up immediately followed by Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. "No need to be so jumpy." The doctor joked. We looked at him as if he was nuts. "Goku Son should be fine. We stitched up his wound and we'll put him on medication real soon." We all sighed heavily in happiness.

"So how's he doing now?" Goten asked hesitantly. Trunks pulled Goten close for comfort while I stood waiting to know the same answer.

"He's just fine. We had some trouble with him and his injections-" We all cringed at that one. "But he was fine. I'd say he's waiting for you all in his room. He won't allow us to feed him unless you guys came in so here I am." I sighed heavily again.

"That's my dad for you…" I say. I walk passed the doctor to the glass window in which my father was kept in. I had to chuckle at the scene. It looked like he was fighting the nurses not to get the shot. "Hey Goten, come take a look at this." Goten looked confused but trotted over anyway. He burst out laughing at the sight.

"What is so funny?" Trunks asked picking up a crying Goten who couldn't stop laughing. Vegeta gave a questioning glare and I pointed into the room. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta peered in only to look away in embarrassment. 

"Doesn't he ever quit. Baka." Vegeta spat as he continued to watch. Bulma chuckled at his retort and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.

"Just be glad he's doing that instead of something else." Bulma said as she turned to watch dad again. Vegeta snorted at the comment.

"Least we know he's not depressed." I say happily. I open the door to see nurses shouting at my dad.

"Mr. Son please come from there immediately." A brown headed nurse said.

"We just need to give you your shots and we'll be out of here! Quit making a fuss!" A blonde headed nurse said. I looked up to see my dad handing in the ceiling fan glaring menacingly. I shake my head.

"Dad cut that out. Don't make me come up there." I threaten playfully. He sticks his tongue out at me and clenches the fan even tighter. I sigh. "Vegeta! Dad needs you to remove him from the ceiling!" I called out the door. I saw dad pale. Vegeta grumbled and walked in.

"Why do I have to get the baka down. You can do it just fine!" Vegeta said glaring up at the larger saiyan.

"I don't have much of an impact on him as you do." I said. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and floated up to the ceiling.

"Stay away from me Vegeta! I warn you I'm deadly!" Dad snapped in defense. Vegeta laughed mockingly, and reached for him anyway. Guess dad meant what he said. He bit Vegeta on the hand and Vegeta snapped his hand back.

"Ouch! Stupid baka! Now your in for it!" Vegeta snapped, as he pinched the back of my dad's neck so fast dad didn't have time to react. Dad fell unconscious and Vegeta pulled my dad off the fan. Vegeta dropped dad on the bed and left the room. "That is the LAST time I help that baka." Vegeta growled as he cradled his bitten hand and went out for ice. I chuckled and left as well. 

This was only to be the beginning of what was to come for my dad. I hope is was the start of a bright future, and not a gloomy one.

Sorry this was so short. I can't think of much! Send me ideas and I'll put them in. please no you, I haven't started that. Thanks a lot. E-mail me too if you wan to send me ideas. I appreciate everything I get.! 


	5. Good News From The Heavens

I'm With You

By: Dark_T-K

(Gohan's POV)

After a few more hours I sent Bulma and family home. Goten protested but was dragged out by Trunks thankfully. I decided to stay just in case. Maybe have a heart to heart with my father.

I ponder over the past few months. So far everything was going great. I noticed dad felt more loved than he did before. You could see it in the way he acted, and in his eyes. Especially the eyes… At first he was very closed off and reserved. You could tell he was afraid and angry at us for saving him. 

He held a grudge for awhile, not wanting to open up at all. I began to miss his old goofy grin he gave us. In fact, I missed everything about him. Dad was the best, never got angry unless our life was on the line. Never punished Goten or I for misbehaving. He practically stood up for me when I did. He was the greatest.

But to see a man like that, give you a stare filled with so much hate it can make any man run. I thought Vegeta was scary when he glared at you, it was only a small scowl compared to my father's. My father could make anyone drop dead from that piercing glare of his.

Now a days he's a lot calmer than before. I believe he now knows people do care no matter what happens. It's been harder on me though knowing my father sat in his room believing no one cared, when I came as often as I could to help him. He told me before that he thought I only came out of pity, and that I was only there to make sure his final days were the best he got.

After that I made sure he felt loved. He was grateful for it I'm sure. To know that he was happy once more, was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I remember though, so very clearly that he was in pain before. I never noticed before that night. He always managed to hide his emotions from everyone. Vegeta could read him like a book though. That's why he left, he couldn't bear to see one of the most powerful men in the state he was.

I know I sound like I'm contradicting myself. I've done it before. When mom first died, everyone knew of dad's pain. He showed it more clearly then. Now I have to read his eyes if I ever wanted to know what he felt. While he played the fool, his heart torn even more.

I really should continue my talk of his past. I want to start with good times not bad. My father doesn't need another person stuck in the past. It's bad enough he has to go to therapy as it is.

I decide I've had enough of waiting. I left me seat and headed for my father's room. I didn't care if he was awake or not. Just having his presence there was enough. I opened the door carefully so not to disturb anyone, especially dad. I closed the door quietly and sat in the chair next to dad. He was sound asleep.

"It's hard to believe you're back here again so soon." I said. It made no sense, but who'd care? I clasped my father's hand and held it in mine. "I really wish we could live like everyone else. Not having to fight or draw blood. But you already know that, don't you? You've been trying to live the way of a human you're entire life." I tell him.

He never moved though. I knew he wasn't listening. He was so drugged up on medicine I wasn't surprised he would be awake any time soon. I nuzzled my father's clasped hand and shed a tear. I truly wished we could live like we wanted to.

"Darkness lies all around us, and the only light is of love which connects us to this world. If you believe it then it's real. The question is do you believe it?…" I mumbled to myself. I sigh. I'm so pathetic.

"Believing is seeing. One must experience this form of light to truly understand." A voice said. My head shot up to meet my father's eyes. His hand slipped from mine and he calmly held my cheek. I pressed my face into his loving palm; wanting…no needing his touch. "I once thought my light had faded when your mother died." He whispered.

"But it didn't…" I replied. He smiled softly and nodded, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I thought I'd loose you…again." I whispered.

"You cannot loose what is already found. " Dad said in his riddles. "I'm not going anywhere." He said reassuringly.

"The wise man never lies." I said jokingly. He chuckled at that. 

"I don't know about wise. Let's just say I'm knowledgeable for my age." We both laughed at his joke. It felt good, it felt right; at last. Dad stopped as relaxed against his pillows. "You should go home and get some rest. Your exhausted." I raise my hand and run it through my hair.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask. He nods. I sigh heavily. "I stayed to make sure you would be alright. I didn't want you to feel abandoned again if we all left." I said. His hand sat on my head and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Sorry sport. I won't fall into depression just like that. It takes time, ask Vegeta. I won't pull a stunt like before because you all have proved I'm worth more than that. I'm not going to waste weeks of progress on one incident." He said reassuringly.

"That's good to know." I yawn. He pulls my chair closer and I lean my head onto his lap. He ran his fingers through my head like mom used to do. I felt so weary and relieved that I fell asleep in my father's lap.

(Goku's POV)

I sit there with my eldest sound asleep in my lap. He's stayed throughout the entire time I was here, and it's exhausted him. We had an interesting small talk before he passed out. I'm glad he worries, but he does it like his mother. Too much.

I never said worrying was a bad thing or too much is not good. It's just…I've been through a lot in my life and no one has worried this much about me. I'm glad they do though. It feels so much better to know I still have some one left who cares.

The nurse comes in for her hourly check. She took a pause as she noticed the predicament I was in.

"Is he sound asleep Mr. Son?" She asked me. I nod. She pulls Gohan off and leans him back. I protest weekly. "I'll put him back after we're done. Now open up, I have to change your bandages and examine your stitches." I sigh heavily and pull the top of the nightgown off and stiffen a little.

The nurse began to unravel the bandage clinging to my skin and gently un-taped the end. She began to examine the stitches and poked the are a couple of times. I winced since the pain shot through just a little. She smiled and put a pad over the stitches then taped it down.

"Well Mr. Son, I have good news for you. Your wound is healing nicely and should be done with the stitches in a couple of days. We'll release you this afternoon with medication and an appointment for the removal of the stitches. Until then don't do anything strenuous." She said. She heaved Gohan back into my lap and left very quietly. I couldn't contain my excitement til Gohan woke up. I shook him roughly.

"Uhhh…five more minutes dad." He moaned out weekly. I chuckled then did an impression of ChiChi I knew he'd get up to.

"If you don't get up now I swear you'll be studying for the rest of your life with no training with your father!" I mimicked. His head shot up and I burst out laughing. Gohan yawned then glared at me.

"I really wish you wouldn't use that on me. G-d did I panic! And you sound just like mom too, it was freaky!" We both sat there for a moment a burst out laughing again. "So what did you wake me up for dad?" He asked.

"The nurse told me I can go home this afternoon since my wound is healing!" I said gleefully.

"Serious?" He said. I bounced on the bed happily and he hugged me with glee. "No way. I'll call Goten and we'll take you home together."

"Yeah! And we'll pick up lunch on the way!" Gohan laughed whole heartily.

(Normal POV)

Goten and Vegeta raced back to the hospital. They too had to escort Goku home with Goten. They raced though the hospital as if there was a fire. They reached the room just to see a fully dressed Goku hopping off his bed and wobbling while standing.

"Hi guys! Glad you could come." Goku said happily as he griped Gohan. Goku hadn't walked in a week so naturally his legs were slightly weak. Goten raced next to his dad to help brace him.

"It's good to know you're coming home dad. Now we can have some more fun like before!" Goten said. Goku nodded.

"Just as long as dad makes sure not to do anything strenuous on his body. He's only getting out if he takes care." Gohan said. Goku glared slightly.

"What's wrong Kakarott? Can't handle a little rest?" Vegeta taunted. Goku smiled happily at him.

"I think I can manage a small break from training. Only when I'm back to full strength can I expect a full fair fight with you Vegeta." Goku said moving up to him. Vegeta smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kakarott."

The gang all escorted Goku back to his house and fed him, to Goku's delight. They sat down to a table filled with food, and before you know it, the table was filled with plates, bones, and other dirty dishes.

"We'll do the dishes dad. You go lay down." Gohan said with Goten next to him. Goku nodded and stood up carefully. Vegeta followed behind to help Goku if he should fall. The two saiyans sat on the couch and Goku leaned back.

"What's on your mind Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. Goku blinked then looked over to Vegeta.

"I'm just glad I have friends and family who care. That's all." Goku said looking up towards the ceiling. Vegeta snorted.

"Yes indeed. I see what you mean. I've been alone so many years, it's nice to have someone to come home to." Vegeta said.

"It's better when you have friends as well. Then you can have fun like we do." Goku said sitting up.

"And what kind of fun do we have Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. Goku smiled.

"Us, we have each other. What more do we need?"

Goku and the rest of his family enjoyed many days together along with Bulma and Vegeta. Goku was up and around in no time and began to train with his prince again to make up for lost time.

Gohan and Goten went out on their own and started families, making Goku a happy Grandfather. Vegeta had to deal with a adult Trunks and a teenage Bra. Though he love them very much, Vegeta was driven off the deep end on numerous accounts.

And as for Goku, he lives in that small house all alone. He sits on his bedroom windowsill looking out on to the horizon smiling softly.

"Thank you ChiChi, for giving me a second chance. I may not be up there for awhile, but I'll love you all the same. I miss you still, but with all the friends and family I have, you're passing has become easier to bear." Goku said watching the sun set. Goku felt something press against his shoulder and smiled. Even if it was only a ghost of affection, it still was affection sent to him by ChiChi.

__

I'm standing on the bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark.

I thought you'd be here, by now.

There's nothing but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground.

I'm listening but there's no sound.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damned cold night.

Trying to figure out this life.

Won't you…take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are but I…

I'm with you.

I'm with you.

I'm looking for a place,

Searching for a face.

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right,

And everything's a mess.

And no one likes to be alone.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damned cold night.

Trying figure out this life.

Won't you…take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are but I'm…

I'm with you…

I'm with you…

Oh, why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

It's a damned cold night.

Trying to figure out this life.

Won't you...take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are but I'm…

I'm with you!

I'm with you!

Take me by the hand 

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are but I'm…

I'm with you!

I'm with you!

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new.

I don't know who you are but I'm…

I'm with you…

I'm with you…

I'm With You…

By: Avril Lavigne "I'm With You"


End file.
